


What We Have

by ellenscult



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenscult/pseuds/ellenscult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck tries to work out what he and Casey are.</p><p>Written for the LiveJournal Chuck_Slash Slashy Sunday prompt # 2:<br/>DEFINE \de*fine\ (verb) To determine; To express the essential nature of something; To describe, explain, or make definite and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LiveJournal.com and FanFiction.net.

'What is this?' Chuck asks, sprawled naked and sweaty and half-asleep across Casey's bed.

Casey quirks an eyebrow. 'If you don't know by now, you aren't old enough for what we just did. Twice.'

Chuck turns his head and frowns; well, as much of a frown as he can manage, having been fucked through the mattress and come hard enough to drop his IQ by several points. Twice. 'No, I don't mean that. The sex. That's fine. More than fine. Amazing, even.'

'Then what?' Casey asks, as close to indulgent after amazing sex as he ever gets.

'This,' Chuck says, waving a hand to encompass them both. 'You and me. What would you say we are? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?'

Casey scowls, his good mood evaporating like the sweat off Chuck's back.

'You aren't my boyfriend because we can't hold hands in public or kiss or go on dates,' Chuck says. 'Which isn't to say I wouldn't, you know, if we could. Because I would. If you wanted.'

Casey's scowl recedes. 'So what, you want a label?'

Chuck shrugs. 'I guess.'

Casey runs a hand over Chuck's hip and down his thigh. 'Lovers,' he rasps and bends his neck to suck lazy kisses on the curve of Chuck's neck.

Chuck's breath hitches and he moves closer, feeling a resurgence of interest. 'Lovers,' he echoes breathily. 'Okay, lovers.' He tugs Casey until the big man moves over him and settles between Chuck's legs. 'Up for round three?' he asks huskily.

'Mm,' Casey grunts, pressing him into the mattress.

Lovers. Chuck can live with that.


End file.
